The Future Will Reveal The Past
by idkill4freddy
Summary: Gwendolyn Elsing never suspected that her secret would actually help the one she befreinds. But as time passes after her mothers death, freinds will help her find the true meaning, only they cant find out about the secret until they have to.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is a description of you: You're name is Gwendolyn (Gwen) Renee Elsing and you are seventeen. You're about five feet tall and you're not skinny but you're not fat either. You have curly brown hair to your hips and your eyes are a brilliant blue. You are a witch from America but your mother just died so you are going to live with your father in England. In America you attended Kingston School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but in England you will be going to Hogwarts.

* * *

You had never actually met your father, just a few letters on special occasions, and pictures from your mother. You had portkeyed from Americas Ministry of Magic to a muggle train station where you were waiting for your father. People kept giving you annoyed and curious looks due to the racket from your brown owl, Ruggles. It had only been about ten minutes though until a purple bus appeared. A tall man with almost the exact same face as yours came off the bus smiling; you knew this was your father right away. He said his hellos, which you returned, and helped you onto the bus with your stuff.

The whole ride to your new home was spent having your father fill you in about Hogwarts. You found the whole idea of the different houses quite interesting; your old school was just separated between girls and boys. He told you that both your mother and him were in Gryffindor, which is the one you decided you wanted to be in as well. Your father also told you all about the professors.

"Well this is it, it's not much, but its home, for now that is," your father said once you were in front of an old, small brick house, and off the bus.

"It's better than the apartment me and mother had," you said, already liking the doll house look to the old house.

"Well come on then, I'll show you around." Your father took up some of your bags and helped you into the house. He showed you where everything was and brought you to your room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes if you want any," he told you before leaving.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"Ok, well if you need anything I'll be downstairs in the kitchen," he said as he left.

You sat down on your bed and thought everything over. Your mothers' sudden death, then coming to live with your father, whom you had never met before that afternoon. The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was the words your mother had spoken to you "Don't tell anyone, everyone who needs to know does. You'll when its time." You had listened to these words and took them to your heart, you would never tell anyone.

In the morning when you woke up your father was downstairs drinking coffee.

"Good morning, oh and just to tell you I'll need to go out in a few minutes but I should be back around noon then we'll go to get your school stuff, ok?" he asked.

"Good morning, and that's fine with me I'll make sure I'm ready by noon."

Your father kissed your forehead and apparated to wherever it was he was going. You turned back around and went upstairs to get ready for later.

When you came back down you were wearing jeans and a black sweater that really brought out eyes, and your hair was hanging loosely down. Being you still had a few hours until your father was going to get home you sat down at the table and ate the breakfast your father left for you.

After you ate you checked the supply list from Hogwarts to see what you already had. All you needed was a refill of your potion ingredients, books, parchment, ink, quills, and the school robes. You went back upstairs to sleep some more before going out with your father later.

"Gwen, wake up we have to get to Diagon Alley." You woke up to your father shaking you awake.

"Sorry, I'm all ready I just fell asleep," you said.

"Its fine come on, we have to go by floo powder."

Once downstairs with money in hand you stepped into the fireplace saying "Diagon Alley." You landed in what seemed to be an inn and your father followed closely behind you. He took your shoulders and steered you over to a brick wall. He smiled at your expression of pure confusion as he tapped the wall with his wand. Soon though you realized why, an entranceway appeared revealing many shops and witches and wizards.

"Well what's on your list for what you need?" he asked you.

"Um…I need a refill of my potion ingredients, books, parchment, ink, quills, and the school robes," you replied looking at the small piece of parchment.

"Ok, book store is the closest so we'll do that first, it's just over here."

* * *

You sat in a compartment in the back of the train all by yourself on September first. Father had an urgent call from wherever he works and had to leave. You were watching the many other students coming through the barrier and either getting on the train, or talking with friends or family. As a whistle sounded all of the few stragglers left on the platform hurried onto the train. Just as the station was getting out of view the door to your compartment opened and a tall, freckled, red-head came in.

"Would you mind if we sat here?" he asked you, and you shook your head no. "Hey Hermione, this ones only got one person, she said we could sit here," he shouted down the hallway as a girl with bushy brown hair came over.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley by the way," the boy said to you.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," the girl added.

"Hi I'm Gwen Elsing, its nice to meet you," you said shaking there hands.

They sat close to the door of the compartment and started whispering about something so you turned back to the window. After a few minutes the door again opened but this time a boy with black messy hair, and shocking green eyes came in.

"Finally Harry, I thought you'd never make it," said Ron.

"Sorry, I ran into Luna." Harry apologized, and Hermione smiled.

"Oh, Harry this is Gwen, Gwen this is Harry." Hermione said turning to you, still smiling.

"Hi," you said and he smiled and nodded to you. Then sitting down in the seat next to Ron he joined there 'secret' conversation.

About halfway through the ride another boy came in, he was looking for his toad.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry, have any of you seen Trevor, I lost him again?" the boy asked.

"No Neville I'm sorry we haven't." Hermione told him.

"Oh, hello never seen you around here before, are you new?" Neville asked you.

"Yeah I transferred here from America." You said.

"Oh well I'm Neville Longbottum, what year are you in?"

"I'm Gwen Elsing, I'm in sixth year."

"So are we, well I'd better go find Trevor, see you later then." Neville said as he left the compartment. Once he left Ron turned to you looking suspicious.

"If you're from America, why'd you come here?"

"Because I came to live with my father," you said.

"Why?" he insisted.

"My mother died." You said turning back to the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ron said no longer suspicion in his voice.

"It's fine," you told him quietly. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was quite between you and the others, but you could see Harry keep looking over to you with a look of confusion. This you understood, but could not tell anyone. You looked back through your acceptance letter to Hogwarts to see where you were supposed to go. It told you to go with the first years on the boats, being this was your first year at Hogwarts. You could tell out of the corner of your eye that Hermione had stood up and sat down in the seat next to you, but you kept your gaze towards the window.

"Hey," you heard her say uncertainly.

You turned to face her with a small smile on your face so you would look happy.

"Hey Hermione," you said to be polite.

"I just wanted to say that were sorry about earlier, we didn't mean to pile you with questions. Its just we've never had a transfer student, especially from America." She said to you.

"Its fine, I was just thinking of stuff and I guess I took it out kind of on you," you told her. All three of them smiled at you and you smiled back, but you couldn't help but notice the pained, yet confused look that Harry had.

"Are you ok Harry?" you asked. He looked up at you surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You just didn't look fine so I was just checking, sorry."

"No it's ok."

"Well, we should probably get our uniforms on, were almost to school." Hermione said looking eager to end the conversation. So all four of you got out your school robes and everything and went to the bathrooms.

About ten minutes later you and Hermione both came into the compartment again, smiles playing across your faces, trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked you both. You turned to Hermione, who turned towards you and as soon as you met her eyes you both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mental, those two are." Ron said turning towards Harry who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh Ron, you just wouldn't understand," Hermione told him finally getting her laughter under control.

"I'd say," you said agreeing with Hermione, trying to stop your laughter altogether. "Well I guess were here, I'll hopefully see you guys soon."

"I wish you luck towards Gryffindor," Hermione called as you made your way towards a large man calling first years over.

"Ah, miz Elsin' nice t' see ya'" the man said. "McGonagall say she'll meet ya a th door."

"Thank you, sir." You said, not knowing who he was.

"Ah, Hagrid's the name," Hagrid said waving off the sir. You smiled at him unsure of how exactly he ever got as big as he was. Once what looked like all the first years had come over the group went towards the lake, where the boats were waiting.

Once inside the hall, you could see why it was called the Great Hall, for it was exactly that. The high ceiling was amazing, Hermione had told you that it was only a spell to show the sky, but it was still amazing to you. You looked over to your right and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting at the table closest to the wall. Hermione smiled and waved and you returned the smile. You felt quite out of place surrounded by all the first years in the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall came out with a stool and a battered old hat which began to sing about the different houses. Being you already knew which house you wanted to be in you didn't bother listening to the song the hat sang.

"Now as I call your name please come up to the front, sit on the stool, and place the hat onto your head." McGonagall told the first years. You watched this part, just to see who got placed into which house. Being your name was an E it didn't take long for you to get called up to the front.

"Elsing, Gwendolyn," came McGonagall's voice. As you walked up to the stool the hall had many whispers, everyone noticed that you looked older than the other first years. Because of you being older than the first years the sorting hat did not cover half your face but fit you perfectly. It was quite odd as well having to watch as everyone watched you getting sorted.

_"Ah, I see you have a secret, one that will help many, but particularly one. I see you are scared of this secret, but it has not stopped your like, much like another. You are brave, very brave to keep this alone." The voice came into your head._

_"Just sort me, please," you told it not liking the sorting very much._

_"Well, I think there's really only one choice there, it will be _Gryffindor!" you quickly got up and sat down in the empty seat next to Hermione at the table as the tables clapped for you.


	2. Chapter 2

You were glad that you had been sorted into Gryffindor. But you couldn't help but think about what it had told you. Others, mainly family and Dumbledore, had told you similar things, you were brave for keeping it to yourself. However, you doubted this highly; you kept it to yourself for fear of anyone thinking different. The fact that people would think you different wherever you went, kept it inside. You already had known who it was who it would help, but Dumbledore had said to get to know them as best as you could, to befriend them. So this you decided would work, as you both had much in common and he seemed quite lost in sadness himself.

"Hey Gwen, this is Dean, Seamus, and Ginny, Ron's sister." Hermione said pointing to each of them and interrupting your thoughts, which you were glad of.

"Hey" you told them giving them a small smile.

"So wher-" started Dean, but at the same time Dumbledore stood up and Dean went silent.

"I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. There is a time for talk, but this is not it, so all I have to say is 'tuck in'" he said before sitting back down and mounds of food appearing on the plates.

"Anyway, where are you from Gwen?" Dean asked.

"Oh, America," you told him trying to figure out what to eat first.

"That's cool, hey Seamus, did you hear about the whole ruckus over in America about the deaths?" Dean said turning to face Seamus. Unfortunately though, this topic caught your attention very much. You knew all about it, you were in it, your mother died in it, and you most certainly did not want to hear about it again.

"Are you ok Gwen? You look a bit shaken up." said Hermione from across the table, pulling Ron and Harry from their conversation on Quidditch.

"Wha- oh, yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." You said turning your attention to her. Thankful that she had pulled you out of it you decided to keep the conversation going. "What extra classes are you taking?"

"Well I'm taking NEWT levels for everything, but I dropped Astrology. Then I have Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancients Runes are my 'elective' type classes." Hermione told you, seeming happy to discuss classes.

"I'm taking Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. I dropped Potions, didn't score high enough." Said Ron, obviously not upset over Potions.

"Then I'm taking same as Ron, except also Potions." Harry said. "What are you taking?"

"Same as you," you said. You were about to ask Hermione something else when Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent.

"I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden," Dumbledore started looking at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Also, I would like to welcome Gwendolyn Elsing; she is new here starting her sixth year. I trust all of you to welcome her. I believe that is all, so if the prefects would please show everyone to the common rooms."

Everyone stood up at once, except for a few stragglers, and followed Hermione and Ron out of the hall. You could tell that Hermione was the leader and that Ron kind of just did what she told him to. When you got to a portrait of a Fat Lady, Hermione turned around to all of you.

"This is the entrance to our common room, the password for now is 'Buckbeak'" she said looking at Ron and Harry at the name of the password. As soon as the password was said the portrait swung open to reveal a comfy looking room with two staircases, one on the right, and one on the left. "Okay, the girls' dormitory is the third door on the right staircase and the boys are the same on the left. Oh and Gwen, ours is the second door so you know."

"Thank you Hermione, I think I'm going to go up to bed so I'll see you tomorrow." You told the three.

"Goodnight," the three of them said at once as you climbed up the stairs.

When you opened the door you saw a circular dormitory with six four-poster beds. The one closest to the window you noticed had all of your stuff. You didn't even bother changing or anything before falling asleep on your bed.

* * *

The next morning, you woke to Hermione shaking you, telling you that you only had thirty minutes till the first class. You got up quickly and within five minutes you were on your way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Hermione, who said that Ron and Harry were already down there. When you walked into the Hall, you noticed that many of the students had already headed to there first class, so you sat down next to Harry and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Good morning," both Harry, and Ron told you and Hermione. Hermione said good morning back but you just nodded in acknowledgement. You looked up to see if you knew anyone else who was still in the hall when you noticed Professor McGonagall coming towards you four. Without saying a word she handed you your schedules and walked out of the hall.

"Uggh Divination first, what about you, Hermione, and Gwen." Ron said, both him and Harry looking disgusted.

"I told you, you should have dropped the class like I did. But anyways, I have Ancient Runes first." Hermione said.

"I have Divination first also, is it really that bad?" you asked, not really wanting a bad class first thing on your first day.

"Yeah, come on it takes a few minutes to get to the North Tower, we'll tell you on the way." Harry told you getting his stuff and standing up.

"Bye guys," Hermione said, and the three of you all said bye back to her in unison.

"Okay, the first reason this class is retched is that every year she's convinced that one person will die, and sticks with it every year, and well every year it has been me." started Harry. "Then, the classroom is all stuffy and hot, and it makes you feel real sleepy."

"Yeah and don't forget that Professor Trelawney both looks like a bug, and is a total fake." added Ron.

"Except a few real prophecies, but that's it. The class is a total waste of time, but it's better than Ancient Runes." Harry finished as they reached the classroom. In the classroom, the four of them all sat at the same table in the back.

* * *

Sorry it took a little to get this I just wanted to make sure I had at least one review/reader, so thank you for reviewing (for those who did). Also I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible, and please review whether you liked it or you think it was horrible. Thank you. 


End file.
